


6 years later

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story I wrote decades ago when I was in a sonic craze</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 years later

Sonic spin dashed into the robots face and ran back next to tails cream and amy. The whole city was evacuated and wrecked, the robot was called, eggminator he was tougher than the previous ones.   
Sonic glared at it with hard determinaion "sonic stop! we have to think of a plan!" Tails yelled "no time!" Sonic argued back, He raced forward "Sonic!" Amy cried and looked back and forth between him and sonic she brought out her amy hammer and ran towatds the robot "amy wait!" tails yelled hlding a arm out "amy...." cream murmered.

Sonic looked behind and ran faster hoping he could beat this thing up before Amy got in the way. While sonic ran for the face again Amy noticed the robot bringing its arm up to punch sonic, Amy glared she jumped and brought her hammer up and punched the elbow, as if it was human it cried out and swatted Amy away, she flew and crashed into a wall she fell to the ground unconcious "amy!" cream cried, Sonic looked back and glared "dammit." he ran faster. and spindashed again into the robots face but instead he penatrated it the robot clasped its head and exploded.

Sonic landed on the ground and ran back to Amy. "Amy," Cream was sitting beside her, Her head on Creams lap "is she okay?" Sonic asked his brow creasing tails smilied "she's fine, just knocked out." Sonic kneeled down a touched Amy's hand and strocked it with his thumb "come on Ames, Wake up." At first nothing then her eyes stirred and opened a fraction, her vision was blurred but she blinked a couple times and saw everyone around her she sat up slowly rubbing her head. She winced while her fingers ran through the bump on her right temple, At first she forgot where she was for a moment then her eyes widened "The robot-!" Sonic inturupted "destroyed, by your truly." he smirked and Amy sighed "of course I did nothing." and they both laughed. which was silenced at the sounds of a helicopter.

Amy brought her hand to her face shielding the bits of rubble fly all over, the others did the same too. until Amy saw who it was "oh no...." it was a man and woman arguing with each over, it was the woman who was winning, she had pink fur with long hair pinned to the side, her dress long and elegant, purple with a golden broche. and bright blue eyes, glaring at what seems to be her husband. he had white hair and brown eyes he was wearing a tux also with a golden broche but if you look closly you could see the shape is a roses entwining eachover. As soon as they landed the doors shot open and the woman was the first to step out. Her husband was speaking to the driver then stepped out behind her, She strode towards Sonic and his friends, fury written on her face. Sonic stepped in front of Tails, Cream and Amy. As the woman got closer Amy's expression grew sad and the womans husband followed behind her, unlike his wife, his face was filled with sorrow, Amy stood up slowly stepping towards them and half waved "hi....mum, dad..."

Suddenly the autmosphere turned to akward silence. Amy glanced side to side, since no one was going to say anything she sighed "are you...going to lecture me now, or go somwhere with a better scenery?" Amy asked Her mother glared then looked around, she glanced at Amy then sighed while straightening her dress, "fine, I assume you still have your," she half sneered "cottage?" Amy smilied calmly but inside the fires of hell was flaring "of course." She turned around and walked away she looked back a made a peace sign with her hands her hands "hope you rember where it is." she walked to tails "tails you ready to go?" And he nodded

While everyone was inside the x tornado, not everyone could fit, cream was sitting on Amy's lap and sonic was sitting on the wing. "Amy, what was that about?" Tails asked out of the blue, Amy was thinking of a way of phrasing her answer the whole way but nothing "there my parents, what else?" she asked Sonic frowned "geez, you seem a bit snappy today." He said raising an eyebrow Amy sighed "I'm sorry, its just..." she looked to the side "I just have a feeling somthing bad's going to happen."

Amy's parents were already there drinking tea with Creams mother, Vanilla. Amy smilied as her dad was talking small talk with vanilla they looked like life-long friends. But her mother was looking at the tea, probably a tea leaf escaped and was swirling around into the cup, she just took it to be polite she would prefere wine, Amy giggled to herself, she bet her mum missed that. Tails landed and cream jumped out "mum, hey mum!" she waved and Vanilla waved and hugged cream. Amy Walked up to her parents "Dad," she said politly smiling and he smilied "mum," Her mum nodded but anger was still visible "this is, Cream." After cream stopped hugging her mum, she courtsed "nice to meet you." she said "nice to meet you too." Amy's father side, he mum just smilied thinly. "miles prower." She nodded at tails and he waved "hey." He waved "splendid to meet you young man, I saw you flew that tornado where did you learn to fly like that?" her father asked, Tails shrugged "I kinda make my own mechanisims so it was pretty easy." Her father nodded "extrodinary." Sonic stepped forward rubbing his nose "And I'm Sonic The hedgehog" He said, Amy's mother looked him up and down "of course, the leginadary hero who saves the city all the time," Her mother sipped her tea, Amy started her mouth dropping, and Sonic frowned "I heard quite alot from you in Amy's letters," She spoke "And this behavior has to stop."

Amy frowned "What do you mean?" While sitting down the couch opposite them Her mother looked up her eyes serious, her father spoke up "Amy these past few weeks, all these battles and close call-" Her mother cut in "you almost got killed! espically today!" he mother yelled slamming her cup down, Amy jumped then smilied "mum, I'm fine nothing bad really-" She held her hand up "I don't want to listen to it, Your the only heir to Rozen manor and it is not how a lady should act." Amy glared "there's nothing wrong with me, And I'm not taking care of the mansion." Her mother's eye twitched "its not just a mansion, your going to be head of the Rozen family soon and you better start acting like it." Amy stood up "who are you to tell me what to do!?" Her mother stood up to "I am your mother! I will tell you what to becuase you are my daughter, and I forbid from hanging out with these commener's and thats final!" Amy brought her hammer out " you better take that back!" Her mother glared "no I will not, And if I were you I-!" Her father intorupted "agatha, honey, we said we will be calm and professinol right?" He said smiling her mother nodded "yes, andrew...." she sighed and sat down "Amy, I apolige for my rudness." Amy sat down slowly too her hammer dissapearing "Amy, what you mother was trying to say is, we're not sure if its safe anymore for you to stay," Amy frowned and cream came in "sir, Amy can take care of herself." She said quitly he smilied but shaked his head "no, we want to take her home."

The whole room went quiet "I'll go make some more tea." Vanilla Said Cream started crying no, Amy can't go! her home is here!" Amy went over to her and cream sobbed into her arms "wait, hold it," Sonic said "Amy doesn't have to leave-!" everyone started yelling at once And Amy's mother held her hand up "You have to understand, Amy is the only heir to the Rozen Family Manor. If she dies decades of traditions and history will go up in smoke." Sonic sighed, this was too advanced for him Amy's mother stood up and her father stood up as well " we're leaving, Now, come on Amy." Sonic stepped in front of them "look, Amy can't leave I promise I'll protect her." Her mother glared "And what where you doing when Amy was crashing into a wall?" Sonic's eyes widened "Sonic..." Amy whispered "Sonic, it wasn't your fault." Amy said her mother was going to inturupt but Amy spoke up first "it was mine, I shouldn't of charged in like that," She kneeled down and rubbed Creams head "I can' do anything, cream, I'll promise I'll write to you everyday." Cream looked up "promise?" Amy nodded and held her little finger up locking it with creams "pinkie promise."

Amy started packing her bags, her room looked completly empty she stared at the lonly sonic doll in the corner she bit her lip and placed it inside the suitcase. she looked one last time at the pink room and closed the door slowly. she stepped down stairs Vanilla washing the dishes "I'll see you later. Amy said, Vanilla turned "I do hope so." Her parents were already in the helicopter waiting for her, Amy walked out her house all her friends were there seeing her off, even shadow and rouge were there she smiled "came to see ya off amy!" Charmy said "I'll might miss ya," vector said "I'll defiantly miss your cookies." Amy laughed "I'll miss you too." Knuckles uncrossed his arms "I won't miss you anoyying wineing at all" Amy playfull hit him "see ya, knucklehead."   
"hey." He yelled and Amy stuck her tongue out, Tails went up to her "well, goodbye amy," Amy smilied and hugged him "bye tails." he hugged her back and she let go off him and walked up to rouge "I hope I could fight you again." Rouge nodded and shaked her hand "see you later, girly" Amy smirked and walked to shadow "I hope you won't do anything bad again?" she asked raising an eyebrow, he shaked his head "goodbye miss Rose." Amy then walked to sonic the both stood there not saying anything "she hugged him "I'll miss you the most," She sobbed he chuckled "Amy don't cry, we'll see you soon before you know it." She looked at him her face serious, she was dounting she'll ever see any of them again "goodbye sonic," she kissed his cheek and she smilied softly "see you later, blue." She walked towards the helicopter and waved at everyone and climbed, she closed the door behind her and the helicopter started hovering above the ground, she smilied at everyone trying not to cry they waved back and when she left they all departed slowly, except sonic tails and cream "maybe its for the best..." Sonic said quitly and started running.


End file.
